Un último touchdown
by Belzer
Summary: Haberse hecho pasar por Lincoln para esos juegos de fútbol americano le dio a Lynn una oportunidad única que vaya que aprovechó. Era casi como un sueño hecho realidad, pero como alguien dijo una vez, los sueños terminan cuando el soñador despierta. ¿Será que lo que evita que el sueño sea recordado como pesadilla sea un poquito de oscuridad?


Disclaimer: The Loud House es creación de Chris Savino, ningún personaje me pertenece... ya saben, chicos. Lo usual...

* * *

Un paso… dos pasos…

Ya estaba al fin cerca de su casa.

Cuatro pasos… cinco pasos…

Estaría trotando, pero estaba cansada de eso.

Nueve pasos… diez pasos…

Y además, temía que si corría de nuevo, las lágrimas volverían a salir.

Quince pasos… dieciséis pasos…

Lynn Loud se abría paso a través de la puerta trasera de su casa. No quería que nadie la viera, no así, y si su memoria no era tan mala, los miembros de su familia que estaban en casa estarían o encerrados en sus habitaciones o en la sala viendo la nueva temporada de Dream Boat o algo así. Quien la viera, notaría lo perturbada que estaba, lo mucho que luchaba para contener sus lágrimas… y quizás terminaría con un golpe más fuerte de lo normal. Toda la energía que no dedicaba a evitar el llanto, estaba enfocada en evitar que alguno de sus hermanos pagara los platos rotos. Todo lo que la niña podía hacer era machacar sus maltrechas emociones en el recuerdo de la mierda que había acontecido.

" _No es justo, no es justo, no ES JUSTO, MALDITA SEA._ "

Sus pensamientos eran de frustración, ira, vergüenza y honestamente, hasta un poco de odio, aunque ella no era afecta a esta última emoción, pero que tentada estaba a ceder al impulso y desearle lo peor a ese hato de cretinos repugnantes y misóginos.

No que Lynn conociera realmente el significado de esa palabra, pero es la que se ajustaba a lo que le había sucedido el día de hoy.

Desde aquella vez en que había reemplazado a Lincoln en el equipo de futbol americano, era claro que la castaña tenía un extraordinario talento en el emparrillado, cosa que si bien era conocida dentro de los confines de la casa Loud, había sido un secreto para el mundo hasta ese momento, y aunque no pudo continuar jugando en ese equipo por no ser alumna, el entrenador de su secundaria estaba presente para cazar posibles talentos y quedó más que complacido de descubrir a un diamante en bruto que ya estudiaba en su escuela, pero por extraño que parezca, había permanecido fuera de su radar. La chica de hecho, había optado por no hacer las pruebas porque no quería limitarse a un solo deporte, pero en vista de lo mucho que se divirtió durante la temporada, y de las súplicas a lágrima suelta del entrenador, Lynn decidió aceptar la invitación.

Decir que fue glorioso era quedarse corto. Los casi 4 meses que la chica estuvo dentro del equipo fueron los mejores de su vida hasta ese momento. Ganaban partido tras partido y el entrenador, así como buena parte del equipo, era extremadamente feliz. Era casi un hecho que el equipo avanzaría a la postemporada, aun si algunos chicos eran de la idea de que las niñas no debían jugar americano o de plano, estaban celosos de lo logrado por la joven Loud. Sí, todo iba viento en popa…

Hasta esta aciaga tarde.

4 días atrás, el entrenador había tenido que despedirse del equipo, pues surgió una oportunidad para ser asistente de entrenador para la Universidad de Florida, y lógicamente, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de su vida. En su lugar, quedó un sujeto de quizás, 44 años, que estaba forjado a la antigua, léase, compartía la misma opinión sobre la participación femenil en el equipo que los chicos que deseaban a Lynn fuera.

Les cumplió el deseo.

Lynn fue dada de baja del equipo de fútbol americano y el nuevo entrenador le dejó muy en claro que no quería volverla a ver en el emparrillado, salvo en las gradas con el resto del público.

El corazoncito de Lynn Loud se hizo pedazos en ese momento, los cuales fueron pisoteados por los sujetos que habían visto cumplido su anhelo y que se mofaron de ella impunemente a pesar de que sus demás excompañeros hicieron lo posible por apoyarla y le dijeron que la extrañarían, apenas controlándose para no golpear a los cretinos, pero la chica no tenía oído para palabras de consuelo, no quería oír una sola jodida palabra de ánimo. Solo quería encerrarse en su cuarto, quizás meterse bajo su cama y llorar allí hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente calmada para golpear su muñeco de entrenamiento hasta hacerlo añicos.

Nadie debió saber que estaba allí. Nadie… pero como siempre, se olvidó de una hermana… algo tonto considerando que se trataba de su compañera de cuarto.

—¿Te sucedió algo, Lynn?

Aunque se encontraba destrozada, la deportista de las Loud igual dio un salto donde estaba, golpeando su cabeza contra el fondo de su cama al tiempo que maldecía su descuido.

—No sucedió nada de importancia, Lucy. En serio. Solo quiero estar sola un rato, ¿está bien?

—Aunque sería encantador dejarte en la oscuridad, esperando que finalmente puedas encontrar lo acogedora que es en realidad, no puedo dejarte sola confrontando a los monstruos que llenan tú corazón de un dolor que dudo encuentres exquisito.

La poca paciencia de Lynn se agotaba en tiempo récord a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía por evitarlo. No quería gritarle a su hermana, mucho menos… hacer algo más, pero estaba tan frustrada, el deshago se volvía necesidad…

Necesitaba ventilar esa ira, y su querida y sombría Lucy se convertía a cada segundo en un objetivo muy tentador.

—De verdad, Lucy, necesito estar sola. Déjame a mí y a mis problemas en paz.

—Soy tú hermana, Lynn. Respeto tus deseos de estar sola por ello… pero por esa misma razón, viéndote cómo estás envuelta en las tinieblas del dolor, tendré que ignorarlos a cambio de escuchar a mis deseos de estar contigo sin importar qué pueda suceder.

Esa frase… esa pequeña y casi inocua frase le dio a entender a la castaña que su hermana sabía qué clase de impulsos sentía, o mejor dicho, a qué se arriesgaba quedándose en la misma habitación que ella.

¿De verdad había pensado en que podría tocar un solo cabello de su hermanita gótica para algo distinto a una caricia? Sí que era tonta.

—Si no vas a irte, al menos guarda silencio. —Y tras decir eso con rudeza fingida, Lynn salió de debajo de la cama y abrazó a Lucy, quien correspondió el abrazo. La joven de cabellera negra encontraba admirable que a pesar de lo mal que su hermana mayor se sentía, ya no derramaba una sola lágrima más, con todo y que no había dejado de sollozar ni un segundo y que pudo notar que había estado llorando antes. Poder guardarse el llanto de esa forma era casi admirable… casi.

Una vez que la gótica sintió que su hermana se había quedado quieta, le preguntó qué es lo que realmente había sucedido, y con mucho desgano, Lynn contó lo acontecido en la tarde.

—… Suspiro… Lamento mucho que por la miopía de un individuo atado al pasado y a costumbres más antiguas que muchos vampiros, hayas tenido que dejar algo que se había convertido en tú pasión. Sé que duele, Lynn. Debe doler mucho, y aunque en lo personal, encuentro la perspectiva del dolor atractiva y quizás, hasta reconfortante, también sé que eso no es para ti, no para alguien tan vivaz y alegre como tú.

—Gracias, Lucy. Eres la mejor.

—Así como espero encontrar mi futuro en la senda de las tinieblas, también espero que puedas encontrar un futuro brillante, aunque de hecho, estoy segura de que así será. Tienes mucho talento y sea cual sea la meta que te pongas, la podrás alcanzar, así como el manto de la noche nos alcanza a todos para cubrirnos en su maternal abrazo.

Lynn envolvió a su hermanita en un abrazo propio con mucha fuerza, agradeciendo que estuviera a su lado en los momentos más difíciles de su vida incluso si eso significaba arriesgar su integridad física.

No… Esa nunca estaría en riesgo, porque Lynn Loud jamás se atrevería a lastimar a su querida hermanita. Ni a ella ni a nadie de su familia.

—¿Y crees… que las demás se dieron cuenta, Lucy?

—La nueva temporada de Dream Boat empezó con nuevos protagonistas. Lori y Lola apuestan por Tobías, un ardiente latino con pectorales de acero, pero Luan y Lisa se pusieron del lado de Brendan, un estudiante de posgrado con perfil griego. Las demás están dividiéndose entre esos dos bandos. Lincoln no está en casa. Fue con Clyde a hacer una tarea.

Así que por eso es que su hermanito no había venido. Y ella que estaba segura de al fin haber burlado el increíble radar de problemas del hombre con el plan…

—¿Quieres bajar a ver Dream Boat? —Preguntó con calma la joven gótica, ya más tranquila al ver que Lynn estaba sonriendo una vez más de la manera tan pícara que la caracterizaba.

—No esta vez. Si quieres, baja tú. Yo me quedaré pensando un poco en lo que dijiste. Y Lucy… Muchas gracias por ser tú.

—Es un placer. —Puede decirse lo que sea de la gótica de la familia Loud y algunas cosas no serán ciertas, sin embargo, una lo es…

Que tiene la sonrisa más linda de todas.

Y mientras Lynn veía a su hermana regresar a la sala, pensaba en que a final de cuentas, no era el fin de mundo el que la hubieran echado del equipo de futbol de su secundaria. A final de cuentas, el americano no era el único deporte en que era buena y podría triunfar en el que fuera.

—Bueno, iré por un sándwich y a unirme a las demás con Dream Boat. Ese tal Tobías parece prometer… —Y con una sonrisa traviesa, Lynn bajó a la cocina con un enorme peso lejos de sus hombros. No estaba segura de sí habría aceptado ayuda de alguna de sus otras hermanas o incluso, de Lincoln, pero no había forma en que le dijera que no a su hermanita favorita, la que de alguna forma, también sabía cómo hacerla sentir mucho mejor.

* * *

Y heme aquí con una nueva historia que se me ocurrió. Si soy honesto, creo que le faltó algo para ser más emotiva, o quizás estoy siendo demasiado autocrítico. Quien sabe, pero para eso cuento con sus reviews y comentarios. Es la mejor forma de saber si les gustó y si hay algo que necesite corregir para futuras historias.

Sin más que agregar, me despido esperando poder volver pronto con una nueva historia que pueda ser interesante y amena. Muchas gracias por su tiempo y muy buena suerte en todo lo que hagan.


End file.
